A Mother's Love
by xxredemption-love-and-liesxx
Summary: A mother's love is always strong... even when she does not know the child. Sometimes, it can make up of years of loneliness and longing. Sometimes... Sometimes it can repair damages. A mother's love is strong... It always will be. / (Larcade and Mavis centric), one shot, 610 spoilers


**A Mother's Love**

Summary: A mother's love is always strong... even when she does not know the child. Sometimes, it can make up of years of loneliness and longing. Sometimes... Sometimes it can repair damages. A mother's love is strong... It always will be.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"You're..." She reached up, touching his cheeks–it was quite a stretch, considering she _was_ smaller than he was, "How is this possible? What's your name?"

It was as if the battlefield was standing still for them. Perhaps... Perhaps it was. Larcade looked uncomfortable, but did not pull away from the smaller woman. He felt... comfortable. It had not happened in a long time near anyone, especially with his father. Already, he could sense his mother was completely different to his father. She was a kind soul. How had... How had their relationship even occurred? He knew that his father, dare he say it, _loved_ Mavis but...

Mavis took in the appearance of the boy. He could not be any older than sixteen... Yet he was so powerful. But that wasn't what was important. How was his birth possible? She had been dead... And her and Zeref never had done anything past that fateful kiss which sealed her fate.

Zeref had to have done something...

"Mother..." The boy croaked, staring down at her with tears shining in his dark eyes, "I..."

Mavis wiped away the boy's tears, giving him a gentle smile. She told him it would be okay. That everything would work out. She could tell that this boy could end them all if he wished...

Sting was laying injured... He could not fight anymore. Mavis was alive again, yes... But... That was not enough. She summoned her illusions and the battleground transformed into a gentle beach - with even a breeze and the sound of waves crashing against the sand.

Larcade looked startled and pulled away instantly, looking out for any dangers. Mavis hushed him, reaching for his arm.

"What's your name?" She asked, her voice gentle as if she were afraid the boy would bolt in fear... "Please tell me. I wish to know. A mother should know her child's name."

He did not answer her. No, he asked his own question.

"How are you alive?" He choked out, as if it were difficult, "Father... Father said you—"

"I know, I know," Mavis hushed, "But that is not important right now. I'm here right now..."

"Larcade..." He said, dropping his head, "My name's Larcade..."

Her jade eyes widened in wonder. She looked him over and he did resemble Zeref, but she could see herself in many places... The boy was a perfect mix of them both. She could not help but wonder how this occurred. Had he... Had Zeref _done something?_ She had died, but technically—technically her body still lived... Just without her soul. She had not focused on her own body–no it was Fairy Tail. Had he...? Used her... And gotten her—the thought made her shiver... She loved him, but he would not have done such a vile thing, would he?

She shook away her thoughts, focusing on the boy in front of her. Larcade. He was such a beautiful boy... She had noticed he had a bit of an attitude... She wondered why. However, she did not understand why he was like this in her presence. Why was he so — melancholy? What was his childhood like? Mavis knew that—with the way Zeref was now, this boy... What has he been through?

"Larcade, I'm so glad to have met you..." Mavis said, wrapping her arms around him, "I'm so glad I'm alive so I can feel this... You're so... I love you."

Those three words caused his body to still. He stiffened... What—

"I... That's the first time someone's—"

No...

No way.

Mavis pulled away abruptly, her eyes widening in shock.

"You—"

No one had said they loved him...

What sort of life is that?

How can one live like that?

"I am so sorry."

Larcade...

'I... You shouldn't have... Had to live with that...' She felt herself fill with rage, 'Zeref, you have a lot to answer for.'

"But I'll make sure you feel loved. You need that. I love you."

Larcade started crying once more, using his hand to cover his eyes as tears dripped down his face. That boy... He was crying because he was finally loved—he will be loved. He knows that now.

Mavis smiled softly...

"Come on," she said softly, flickering her hand to allow the illusion to fade, "Let's stop this war."l

No more fighting. No more pain.

No more... Feelings of not being needed or being loved...

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

AN: This was written on my phone, so ... There may be mistakes. I'll uh, edit it when I have a laptop again.


End file.
